judgemiafandomcom-20200215-history
Judge Mia Forever
(also known as simply the Finale) is the 6th episode of the 10th season of ''Judge Mia'', and the 52nd episode overall. The events in this episode take place in 1327. It is the final episode of the entire series. Summary In the final episode of the hit series, Mia finds herself sued by everyone she's ever sent to jail! With no evidence to prove herself innocent, the only way to bail out of the trail is to collect 10,000 dollars. The gang gathers up for a fundraiser, and fights for the position of Top-Seller. Meanwhile, the PS-22 kids graduate from preschool (except one) and Mia reunites with an old friend! Plot In the opening scene, Hipper, Sue, and Judge Maya are in a darkened room urging someone to carry out a plan. A figure stands in front of them and tell them to initiate the plan, then they all laugh maniacally. After the opening sequence, Miss Luna stands on a stage in front of a crowd. Matilda and Murphy are in the crowd. Matilda is waiting for Mia to arrive, because she's already late. Miss Luna starts the preschool graduation ceremony, and Ken, Ella, and Bella all graduate. Mia arrives, and the rest of the preschoolers graduate (except Buck). Outside the school, Matilda is mad at Mia for being late. It's the last straw; Matilda rejects Mia from the family and tells Murphy and Maggie and Marley not to talk to Mia. The next day at the courthouse, Mia arrives to Humphrey crying and Nut is distressed about something. Nut tells Mia that they just received a court summons for all of them because they are being sued by the E.V.I.L. Association (now called the New World Order of the Evil Conglomeration) for sending innocent people to jail. The only way to avoid going to jail is to pay 10,000 stuffiebucks. That night, Mia wallows in self pity because she has no home, no family, and she is about to be sent to jail. Suddenly the spirit of Reynolds materializes and tells Mia that he has come to help her. He has the idea to do a fundraiser to raise 10,000 stuffiebucks. Judge Mia gathers the gang and tells them about the fundraiser. At first they aren't interested, until Nut tells them about the prize. The person who sells the most will win two batteries. Instantly everyone goes into a frenzy to start the fundraiser. Back at the courthouse after everyone has sold stuff, Nut announces that there is a tie for the top seller between Buck and Birdena. They instantly attack each other and roll out of the courthouse. Then Nut announces that they've only raised 9,999 stuffiebucks, then Reynolds tells Mia that it's time for the trial. At the trial, Hipper, Judge Maya, Sue, Majesty, and Grouch are the plaintiffs. Judge Milo tells them to present their evidence. Their leader reveals himself as Fransisco and says that Judge Mia has sent innocent people to jail. Mia doesn't have a defense, but she explains to Milo that they are only one stuffiebuck short of bailing out. Suddenly Matilda bursts in and says that she was so touched by Mia's determination with the fundraiser that she's donating the last stuffiebuck. Milo lifts the charges and the gang streams to the front of the courtroom around Mia. Everyone starts dancing and the Evil Conglomeration is sent to jail. Characters Trailer A trailer for the episode was released on June 22nd 2013. It confirmed that Sue would appear for a second time, and Reynolds will appear in physical form for the first time. The trailer is available to watch at the fan-made Judge Mia video site, iJudge. Epilogue After the credits, it shows Mia talking about the gang 10 years after the show ended. These are the changes: *Buck marries Ruby, a red bear whose name was previously unknown, but he is still in preschool. *Turdsley marries Fluffy, but they were last seen in the mountains searching for the meaning of food. It is unknown if they are alive or not. *Nut opened his own business school. It is unknown if he still works for JMN. *Birdena is long dead. Her grave is shown. *Murphy became the CEO of his job, and Marley is next in line to inherit the business. *Matilda and Maggie opened a fake banana factory. *Judge Mia now resides in Geezer Groves Retirement Home; she states that she is "happy". *Humphrey took Mia's spot as judge, and the epilogue ends saying "We now return to Judge Humphrey". Buck's Lil' World Judge Mia Forever does not have a Buck's Lil' World. Guacamolito stated: :"I don't want there to be a Buck's Lil' World for Judge Mia Forever, because I want the last scene to be the last thing the fans ever see of Mia. I don't want everyone popping back up in BLW after they're supposed to have said one final goodbye" Quotes *"We can't wait any longer" - Sue *"I wonder who it could be" - Stinky *"Everyone you've ever sent to jail is ganging up and suing you!" - Nut *"Judge Mia will be standing trial in Supreme Court today - Pete Pooper *"Mom, I have HAD IT with you!" - Matilda *"One of you did not graduate" - Miss Luna *"Reynolds is here!" - Reynolds Trivia/Goofs *Many plots were considered for this episode. One was when Mia wished she was never born, and she sees what the world would be like without her. Another option was going to be based off of the fan-made story, The Gavel's Curse. *This has the biggest crowd in Judge Mia history. Episode connections *Just like in Judge Mia's Halloween, Acorn screamed "LET'S PARTY!" before everyone started partying/dancing. *Just like in The Justice Bride, Birdena breaks her back while dancing. Crowd Court crowd Preschool Graduation crowd Category:Episodes Category:Season 11